


Check-Me-Out Clothes and the Boy Who Thinks He's a Jedi

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is a girl and wants Xander to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check-Me-Out Clothes and the Boy Who Thinks He's a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by purple_smurf.

Willow zipped her bag closed. Turned to the mirror and took a check: lip gloss, cherry, check. Natural-style blush, to contract unnatural paleness (she lived in Southern California for God's sake), check. Vixen-y eye shadow, pink, check. She was, indeed, good to go and convince Xander that his best friend of twelve years was, in fact, a girl. A girl with girl parts, which would be highlighted by her new two-piece swimsuit.

A knock sounded at her door and Willow nearly pushed everything off her bureau in the haste that was employed to cover her skimpy bathing attire with a Lion King patterned robe.

"Sweetheart? Can I come in?" asked her father's voice from the other side of the door.

"Of course daddy," Willow replied, and shoved her bag under the desk.

The door opened and Ira Rosenberg stepped in, somewhat less intimidating in bunny slippers and a "Respect the Chef" apron.

"Do you want an omelet or sunny-side up for breakfast? Or cereal? Admittedly, it involves less cooking – or none, actually – and rather undermines the apron, but I could arrange something." He smiled at her.

Willow was tempted to sigh dramatically and accuse him of trying to buy her off with food, but it was nice to have him home for more than forty minutes, so she kept the thought to herself. "That'd be great. The cereal, I mean, cause, faster and lighter, and you know what they say about eating and swimming."

"Sure." Ira leaned down and kissed the top of her head. That was when Willow's plans for the day effectively ended. Her robe fell open and Ira caught sight of the bikini. His eyes bulged out of his head and the vein in his temple throbbed.

"What are you wearing? You call that clothing? What happened to the swimsuit your mother bought you? Did you okay this with your mother? You're swimming with boys, aren't you?"

There was an awful pregnant pause following his tirade as Willow's face went a darker shade of red than her hair.

"Jesse and Xander," she whispered,

"Both boys. You will put on your other swimsuit if you want to go anywhere today, young lady. And if that's make-up I see, which it better not be, it needs to go as well. Be in the dining room in 15 minutes. Your mother and I need to talk to you, young lady."

He walked out of the room, leaving Willow sitting at her bureau, her plans for Xander-wooage in tatters. 

* * *

Jesse ran quickly, his bag thudding against this back with every step. Houses rushed by. Traffic passed in the opposite direction. Jesse tried to even his breathing. Tried not to think who might be back from New York and at the waterslides when they arrived.

He turned the corner onto Whiteoak Drive and dropped to his knees on the grass. Jesse looked at Xander. The other boy sat placidly in the middle of the lawn with his eyes tightly shut. Yelling emanated from the house.

"Xander, you in there?" Jesse poked him.

"Shhh. I'm trying to use the Force to make that chocolate bar over there move into my hand." Xander's eyes flickered like he was in REM. Only, you know, with talking.

Jesse picked the Chocolate Hurricane up off the ash fault and guided it toward Xander's hand. His friend's eyes opened.

"Oh, look, it worked."

"Nuh-uh." Jesse snatched it back and took off across the yard, Xander on his heels.

Xander had just tackled Jesse to the ground and was trying to pry the melty-chocolate confection from the other boy's fingers when Willow came into view.

The two boys stopped fighting and stared up at her. 

Willow rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "A chocolate bar? You are aware they're very inexpensive. And also," she leaned forward and removed the now almost liquid candy bar, "in this case, very gross."

Xander stood up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "It wasn't gross when he stole it from me. It was worth fighting for when he used a Jedi mind trick."

"Uh-huh."

"It was worth stealing before the ick factor, Willow, scouts' honor." Jesse looked entreatingly at her.

"You were kicked out of the scouts Jesse. Something about disruptive behavior and bad reflection on an esteemed organization."

"Spoil my fun," he groused.

Willow gave him a hand up. "So, waterslides? Maybe before the whole tri-county populous shows up."

"Yeah, those Melville kids are the worst."

Xander dropped his arm casually across Willow's shoulders, his fingers twisting the material of her strap. He leaned toward her face, and Willow was certain a miracle was about to occur, to make her parents' plan ruining a worthwhile tradeoff.

"Hey, Will," he whispered into her ear, lips nearly touching her hair, "you have something on your face. Kinda white-silver."

Willow smiled awkwardly at him, and rubbed the back of her hand across her face.

"Thanks," Willow said quietly as he moved away, tagging Jesse and taking up off the street.

Jesse slapped her arm and ran after him, yelling, "You're it!"

Willow stared after them, as they swung their bags at each other, waiting for her catch up. She sighed and resigned herself to another day where she couldn't make herself tell him. Not, of course, that he'd get it or anything, but at least she wouldn't feel cowardly anymore.

"You're so gonna be it, Alexander LaVelle Harris!"


End file.
